Hikari No Naka De Into The Light
by IceCrystall
Summary: WARNING!! *SPOILER!!* Nachdem Integral in Ep. 13 gefangen gehalten wird, was passiert nun? Was ist mit Ceras und Walter? Und vor allem... wird Integral aufgeben?


A/N: So, da ist sie… meine erste Hellsing FF…^^ Eine kleine Anmerkung vorweg... Gelegentlich sind Ausdrücke in Englisch... das liegt daran, dass erstens die Untertitel meiner Hellsing-Epis Englisch sind XD, aber der Hauptgrund ist, dass ich manches auf Englisch einfach besser ausdrücken kann, weil ich Englisch bin... Ok?  
Yoah, das wars dann fürs erste... mya, ich glaube, ich widme diese FF noch jemanden, nämlich allen meinen Freunden vom Pummeldex-Board... *knuddelz*... So, und lasst euch auch nicht von leichter OOC stören, ja...^^?  
  
  
biHikari No Naka De /i/b  
  
  
iIn the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen./i  
  
ibOrder 01: Prison/b/i  
  
i „Integra…"  
  
„…my master."  
  
„Your orders?"  
  
„It´s up to you…."/i  
  
  
Viel Zeit war verstrichen… Stunden? Tage? Wochen? Integral wusste es nicht. Sie schloss ihre Augen und zog noch einmal an ihrer `Winzermans´. Wenigstens die hatte man ihr zugestanden.... als Privileg. Was für eine Ironie.... Tief inhalierte sie den Rauch, bevor sie ihn wieder langsam ausatmete. Integral öffnete ihre eisigen blauen Augen wieder, um die leichten Rauchschwaden aufsteigen, kreisen, tanzen zu sehen. Dann schmiss sie ihre Zigarre auf den Boden. Mit dem Absatz ihres rechten Stiefels rieb sie den noch glimmenden Tabak aus. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung stand die große Frau auf.  
  
Langsam ging auf die Wand gegenüber von ihr zur. Das Gestein war kalt und stellenweise nass. Ohne große Hast drehte sie vor dem Gemäuer um und wanderte wieder zurück. Sie hatte ja Zeit.... viel Zeit... Wie oft war sie schon diese lächerlichen Meter in dieser Zelle abgeschritten? Unzählbar oft.... Sie streckte sich, so gut es mit ihren Handfesseln ging... vom vielen Herumsitzen schmerzten ihre Knochen.... Gerade wollte Integral sich wieder auf ihre Liege setzen, da....  
  
i „Menschen sind widerlich...."/i  
  
Aus der massiven Wand neben der Türe trat ein groß gebauter Mann.  
  
iMann.../i  
  
Er trug einen tiefroten Schlapphut und den farblich damit übereinstimmenden langen, weiten Mantel dazu. Sein Körper steckte in einer Art schwarzen Anzug, wobei er auch ein weißes Hemd und ein zur Kravatte gebundenes Halstuch trug. An den Füßen hatte er schwere, schwarze Stiefel. Weiße Handschuhe mit einer Art Pentagramm und merkwürdigen Symbolen überzogen die Rücken seiner sonst weißen Handschuhe. Trotz der Dunkelheit trug er eine verspiegelte Brille mit orange getönten Gläsern. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man dahinter zwei Augen irre funkeln sehen. Sie waren blutrot.  
  
i„Arucardo!"/i  
  
Integral´s Kopf schwang herum. Der Vampir lächelte leicht. Er hatte sie etwas aus der Fassung gebracht. Das gelang nicht jedem. Er trat an den Holztisch in der Mitte des Raumes heran. Eine Kerze sowie ein vollständiges Abendessen standen darauf. „Wenn ihr weiterhin eure Nahung verweigert, wird es isie/i sicherlich zutiefst beeindrucken...", kommentierte er ironisch das unangetastete Steak sowie das restliche Essen. „Ich habe dich nicht um deine Meinung bezüglich meiner Essensgewohnheiten gebeten.", entgegnete Integral kühl und ließ sich wieder auf ihre Liege fallen. Ihr gerader Rücken trat auf den kalten Stein, als sie sich zurücklehnte. Alucard lächelte immer noch und zog den hochlehnigen Stuhl vom Tisch weg und setzte sich drauf.  
  
Er zog seine Brille sowie seinen Hut ab und legte beides auf den Boden. Die blonde Frau beobachtete jede Bewegung des „High Level Vampire". Dieser lehnte sich nach vorne und stütze seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab, während er nun seine Hände zusammenfaltete und seinen Kopf darauf abstützte. Von seinen schwarzen, wirren, fransigen Haare hing ihm eine ungebändigte Strähne zwischen die Augen. „Mein Angebot steht noch... iMaster/i.", sagte er ruhig. Integral blieb wortlos. Sie schnaubte kurz durch die Nase. „Meine Antwort auch... Nein.". Aus ihrer Jaketttasche zog sie ihre Zigarrenschachtel sowie ein Feuerzeug. Mit geübten Bewegungen zündete sie sich wieder eine Zigarre an. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie genüsslich daran zog. Stumm sah Alucard seiner Meisterin zu.  
  
Nach ein paar Zügen öffnete Integral wieder ihre Augen. Der Vampir saß noch immer am selben Fleck. „Was... was ist mit Walter? Und... Ceras?", fragte sie leise. „Und....", ihre Hand mit der Zigarre zitterte unmerklich, „was... was ist mit Hellsing Mansion?".   
  
iHellsing Mansion....  
Das Haus ihres Vaters....  
  
Sie hatte versagt....   
  
Versagen war unverzeihlich.... versagen war Schwäche.... Schwäche.... als sie einmal schwach gewesen war, wäre sie fast getötet worden....  
  
Nun hatte sie wieder versagt..... versagt als Anführerin...  
Anführerin von was? Hellsing Agency? Hellsing Agency... war tot....  
  
…Alle waren tot…. Nur....  
  
....Die Untoten nicht./i  
  
„Hellsing Mansion? Komplett ausgeräumt. Alles weg... Aber die [i]unteren[/i] Räumlichkeiten sind iihnen/i unentdeckt geblieben, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine.... Und Walter....... nun, er lebt.". Integral´s starre Augen leuchteten kurz auf. „iThe Angel of Death/i ist sehr zäh für einen Sterblichen....", grinste Alucard und fuhr fort. „Er hat sich wieder in der verlassenen Hellsing Mansion eingerichtet... es ist nicht mehr das, was es früher war... .", antwortete er. „Aber... den Umständen entsprechend gut.... Ceras....". Alucard grinste kurz. Einer seiner spitzen Eckzähne fing das Licht der Kerze und funkelte kurz auf. „Sie wohnt bei Walter.... versteckt in den geheimen Untergeschossen.... sicher vor iihnen/i... Sonst säßen sie bestimmt auch in den selben Räumlichkeiten wie ihr, iIntegral-sama/i....", sagte er und angelte wieder nach seiner Brille.  
  
Er stand auf und schob den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch. Dann schaute er Integral noch einmal an. „Ihr seid mager geworden...", meinte er ruhig. Integrals Augenbrauen zuckten kurz. Sie zog wieder an ihrer Zigarre. Langsam schwebte der Rauch wieder unter die Zimmerdecke. Draußen auf dem Gang wurden Schritte von schweren Stiefeln hörbar. „Die Wachablösung....", meinte sie und blieb regungslos sitzen. Alucard setzte seinen Hut wieder auf. Er trat wieder vor eine Wand und grinste. „Ruft mich, und ich komme.... mein Angebot gilt auf ewig, iMaster/i..."  
  
i „Don´t you want to drink my blood?"/i  
  
Lautlos verschwand der Vampir duch die Wand. Integral atmete schwer ein.   
  
  
  
Forsetzung folgt...  
  
A/N... So, bitte reviewt, ja...^^ 


End file.
